Daughter of Goku
by TheNightingale52
Summary: What if Goku and Chi-Chi had a saiyan daughter? If you don't like my story you are free to say so in a review but, if anyone flames it and is just plain rude just know ahead of time that I really don't give a damn so don't waste your time in bashing my work. Genre and rating will most likely change throughout story arc. Feedback will dictate how much I publish. So let me know!
1. A New Saiyan is Born

"GohaaaaaaAAAAAAAN!"

Chi-Chi shrieked as fluid dripped down her legs. She buckled over in pain as her son sprinted into the room to find her in such a pained state.

"Mom! What's going on?!" he ran to her side.

"She… She's coming!" Chi-Chi shrieked again. Gohan looked at his mother's swollen belly and gaped. He was only seven after all. What do you do when a woman goes into labor in the middle of nowhere!?

"What do I do?!" Gohan yelled.

"Call Bulma! Tell her to bring a doctor!" she wailed and it reverberated throughout the house, "And drugs!"

Gohan helped his mother hobble to her bed that she had been using alone for the last 6 months, raced to the phone, and dialed their family friend, Bulma. As the phone rang, Gohan's heart raced faster and faster. _Come on, Bulma! Please hurry! _He heard the phone click.

"Hello?" a voiced croaked in the phone.

"Bulma!" Gohan shouted, "You have to get here now! Mom is having her baby!"

"Wh…What?" Bulma's dry throat cracked again. She had clearly just woken up.

Chi-Chi's cries echoed in the background. "GET TO MY HOUSE NOW WITH A DOCTOR AND PAIN MEDICATION NOW BULMA!" Gohan shouted, waking up Bulma.

"Uhh… I'll be there soon, Gohan! Sit tight!" Bulma stuttered and ran for her clothing. As soon as she was decent, she kissed her sleeping partner who was still sleeping soundly after a night of passion.

Two hours later, Bulma pounded Gohan's door and she could hear Chi-Chi's screams of pain. Gohan was at the door before she could finish the third wrap.

"Come on! I tried to help her, but I didn't know what to do!" Gohan said with tears rimming his eyes.

"It's alright, Gohan. It'll all be alright. This is Dr. Bonen. He's one of the best. This way Doctor." Bulma coolly stated as she led the small, elderly physician up the stairs towards Gohan's laboring mother. Gohan expected Bulma to be much more frantic about the whole situation but, she seemed to know exactly how to handle it. Thank goodness.

Gohan went to follow them upstairs but, the door was shut in his face before he could enter the threshold. He almost blasted the door off its hinges. He quietly regained his composure and went down the stairs to sit on the couch, pace, doze off, and repeat.

As Gohan was finally about to escape into a deep slumber, he heard something. It was a shriek, but it wasn't Chi-Chi's. His blood-shot, exhausted eyes flew open and he ran for the stairs. The door to his parent's room creaked open and Bulma stalked out followed by Dr. Bonen, his white coat covered in blood. Gohan nearly threw up. "Is-Is she…?" Gohan whimpered.

"She's fine, Gohan. You can go see her… and your new baby sister." Bulma smiled as did Gohan and he ran into find blood-soaked sheets, empty syringes and a broken vase. But amidst all the chaos, he saw his mother, hair a disheveled mess and sweat making her glow in the soft lights of the twin lamps on the nightstands on either sides of the bed. She looked up from pink blanket in her arms.

"Gohan." She hoarsely whispered.

He tip-toed over to the bedside trying with all his might not to make a sound and saw a pink, mushy, squishy form in his mother's arms. And it was one of the best things he'd ever seen.

"Come up here." Chi-Chi patted the bed and Gohan crawled next to his mother with care. He got a closer look at his new sibling. She had Chi-Chi's eyes, but his father's features. His father… Goku. He should be here now.

A tear abandoned Gohan's eye.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Dad should be here too." His voice cracked.

Chi-Chi's eyes saddened. "I wish he was Gohan." She sniffed, "I know it seems that I don't understand why he does what he does. With his 'heroics' and what not. But I do. I always have. I always will. It's what he is and I can't change that." She confessed.

"Do you think he's…?" Gohan couldn't finish his question. He didn't want to.

"No." Chi-Chi said. "I know he's still out there. I just don't know where."

The bundle in her arms stirred and squealed. They mother and son giggled. "What are we going to name her?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?" she asked.

"I have no clue." Gohan admitted. "The only thing I've ever named was Icarus. And that pet rock collection I had two years ago."

Chi-Chi laughed. "I don't think she'd appreciate being called Icarus_ or_ Peridotite."

"Aww come on! What if it was her middle name?" Gohan tried to argue.

"No." Chi-Chi chuckled. "Think again."

Gohan sat on the bed silently watching his unnamed baby sister squirm in their mother's arms.

"Isami." Gohan mumbled.

"What?"

"Isami. I think Dad will like it."

Chi-Chi smiled warmly. "It suits her doesn't it? Isami it is."

The bundle opened her deep brown inquisitive eyes to look at her mother and brother.

"Hello, Isami," cooed Chi-Chi, "this is your big brother, Gohan. He's going to take good care of us until your Daddy get home."

The squirmy baby poked her tiny arm from the blanket and grunted. Gohan extended his finger for her to grab and she grasped it tightly. She was definatly Goku's little girl. The sibling's eyes met and a connection was immediately made.

"Tomorrow you'll be able to hold her for the first time. She's too fragile now but, I remember when you were first born you were strong and smiling the second day while I was still bedridden."

Gohan's face lit with excitement but, before he could reply there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." said Chi-Chi.

"You named her after me right?" Bulma joked while she strolled in with the good doctor in tow.

"Sorry, Bulma" Chi-Chi laughed, "Gohan already chose one."

"Uh-oh," Bulma said with feigned worry, "what is it?"

"It's actually a good pick. Isami." Chi-Chi said while Gohan smiled proudly.

Bulma couldn't hold back a smile, "It's perfect. Goku'll love that."

"Mrs. Chi-Chi, I need to take your vitals to make sure there are no adverse effects from the birthing process." The wrinkly medic stated in the most monotone voice as possible.

"Of course, Sir. And thank you so much for coming." Chi-Chi responded.

She only received a grunt back. Gohan moved to give the doctor space to work. He couldn't keep his eyes off his new baby sister. He was so excited! He couldn't wait until she was old enough to train. _Having someone else around to play with will be so much fun! _Gohan thought. But most of all he couldn't wait until his father returned and they could all be a family again.


	2. The Visitors

_AN: Hello readers! I just want to say before-hand that I have had this plot bunny trapped in my head for at least four years. I just couldn't contain it anymore! If you have any questions or concerns at all about the story I will be happy to respond. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well (God knows I could use it.) _

_And if you are one of my previous readers following my story "Dunmer Stormcloak" I may or may not be continuing with that story. I feel like I just need to write something else to get some inspiration for the story. If you want to leave me a review with something you want to see in "Dunmer Stormcloak" you-more than likely- will see it in the story. Thanks for understanding! I hope you enjoy "Daughter of Goku" as well as my other work!_

_One year later…_

*ring* *ring* *ring*

"Gohan could you please get that!" Chi-Chi called from the kitchen as she was trying to feed a fussy Isami. She had been this way for the past week. Constantly crying and hardly eating at all. It was assumed that it was just a phase. They'd hoped.

Gohan was sitting at his desk absolutely dumbfounded as to how huge the energy was that he was feeling. He hadn't felt anything this powerful since Namek. He feared the worst.

*ring* *ring* *ring*

"GOHAN!" Chi-Chi shouted, derailing her son's focus. He quickly jumped up and raced to the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Gohan!" A familiar and welcome voice called to him.

"Krillin? Hey!" he said cheerfully.

"Gohan, I wish I had time to just talk but, I don't. Do-"

"Yes, I feel it. And I don't like it." Gohan cut in.

"Wow. You've been training hard." Krillin said surprised. "Look I need you to meet me in the Northern Wastelands. Tien scouted out ahead to find out where. Be quick. We don't have much time."

"Right, I'll get my battle armor. I'll be there soon."

"Good to hear. We could use a saiyan on our side that _isn't_ Vegeta. Fly safe, kiddo."

Gohan put the phone back on the hook and flew to the kitchen to tell his mom where he was going.

"Gohan," she said cheerfully, "I looked over your math. Everything was correct! Why don't you go outside and play for a little while."

"Uhhh… Thanks, Mom! I'll do that!" he gave his mother a hug and a kiss as well as his sister and sprinted out the door.

~o0o~

The young Saiyan looked in awe at his old armor before he put it on. He worried whether it would still fit but, he needn't have. It fit as well as it did the first day he wore it. As soon as he made all of the necessary adjustments in it, he left the cave in which he stored it and flew to the Wastelands.

~o0o~

"What did I miss?" Gohan asked as he landed among friends he hadn't seen since Isami was born.

"Hey! Well if it isn't the big brother!" Yamcha rejoiced while putting the boy in a playful chokehold/noogie combo.

"It's great to see you too, Yamcha!"

"Hey bro, glad you could make it. That power gets closer by the second." Krillin sighed with relief.

"Will you three shut your traps!" a raspy voice yelled, "I don't want to give away our position just because you want to play family reunion!"

"Mind your own business, Vegeta. Go sit in your corner and sulk." Bulma piped up.

"Infuriating woman!" the prince yelled.

"What are you doing here, Bulma?" Gohan asked before an argument between Vegeta and Bulma could escalate further.

"I wanted to get a look at this Friza. I've wondered since Namek what he looked like. Plus, I hear he's kinda cute." She said. This really irked Vegeta.

"Once again, you open your mouth and you seem to prove once again what an idiot you are!" Vegeta shouted.

"Both of you quiet!" Piccolo called from a high rock. "I have a visual on the ship. That power we've been sensing is definatly Friza. And someone else."

Everyone's stomach, including Vegeta's, dropped as the ship touched ground. As the ship opened, the seconds passed as slow as quicksand. The next moment showed Friza, alive, with a tall armored brutish figure following him.

"This is unbelievable!" Tien hissed. "Their powers are enormous! How are we supposed to stop them!?"

"I don't know…" Krillin said as if they were already defeated.

The next thing they knew, they were blinded by a huge flash of light.

"Tien! What did you do that for!?" Yamcha shouted assuming it was Tien's usually useful technique 'Solar Flair', but Tien said with absolute astonishment, "It… wasn't me… look." He pointed to the battle field.

Two figures, a man and a woman stood amidst Friza and his troops.

"What's going on down there!?" Bulma exclaimed. Piccolo, however, didn't need any help at all hearing what was happening down there and he listened very carefully.

"So this is the 'supreme over-lord' Friza? I thought he'd be taller." The woman sarcastically said to her companion.

"I don't know… I think it suits him. Small power goes in small people." The man added.

The larger alien laughed a cold, slimy laugh and addresses the duo. "It seems we have some entertainment before we destroy this quaint little mud-ball, ehh Friza?"

"It seems we do, Father." Friza scowled at the two.

"'Father?' Well isn't that cute! Friza is a Daddy's boy!" The woman mocked.

Friza's anger grew hotter and his father chuckled. "May I ask who you two are and why you think you are important enough to impede our progress of turning this filthy planet into ruins?"

"No." the man answered. It clearly irked Friza's Father. "Do you have any idea who we are?" he sneered, "I am King Cold and my son, Prince Friza is my second in command. Show some respect or face the consequences."

"No." the woman answered.

"Very well," Cold said, "Troops! You know what to do."

Two lines of troopers filed off the ship, rifles aimed and ready to fire. When they stopped time froze. The mysterious man and woman stood planted. She very slightly bowed her head.

"FIRE!" Friza shouted. Before a slug was halfway to the pair, the woman's eyes filled with light and each slug hit a transparent barrier surrounding them.

"Seize fire!" King Cold bellowed. Unsure of what to say to them he waited for the duet to make the next move.

"Since no one has the guts to attack with any _force_ I guess we'll take a shot at it!" the woman said.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into girl." Friza hissed.

"Oh I think we do, Friza. And believe me. We're not worried." The man confidently stated.

As if on cue, their hair spiked and turned gold. Power omitted from their bodies like lightning bugs on a late summer night.

Friza's eyes widened with fear. "No! Impossible! You both are… _Super Saiyans!?"_

They both smiled. An energy blast from the woman killed two henchmen, followed by the man's volley, and it repeated until each of lackeys was dead.

Friza was absolutely livid. "You insolent little… I will end you!"

The man ran for Friza, sword drawn and swung at the short alien. It was as though nothing had happened, until Friza split in half.

King Cold watched in disbelief as his son's body fell apart. Not because he lost one of his two sons, no, but because he was surprised that a person he trained himself would fall so easily. He was also intrigued.

"I saved you the big one." The man said affectionately to the woman.

"Awww! You shouldn't have!" she giggled.

"Hold on now! I have a proposition to offer you." The evil monarch interrupted. "You bested my second in command without a problem. I could use people like you. Join me and you'll have unlimited power to do as you please in the universe." King Cold was cool and calm on the outside, but on the inside he was cowering like a child. He'd never experienced the power of a Super Saiyan much less two.

"You think you can by us, Cold?" the woman glared, "I'm going to rid the universe of you once and for all. Say your prayers."

She rushed him, found and punched his pressure points. Her red jacket and golden hair was nothing more than a blur. The former King fell to his knees gasping for air before the woman landed behind him and pushed her hand between his skull and the base of his neck instantly killing him and, all in the period of 3 seconds.

"That's a new record!" the man exclaimed. She smiled at him.

"Come on. We'd better go say hello to the spectators."

"Yeah you're probably right."

They powered down and the woman's hair turned to the darkest shade of black and curled like grape ribbons cascading down her back. Her eyes turned black tinged with smoky brown and her skin was as pale as the moon. She was beautiful.

When the man powered down, it revealed the lavender color of his hair. Instead of the green eyes he had when he Super Saiyan, his eyes turned back to a clear, infinite blue. His skin was tanned and pulled tightly over bulging, taught muscles.

They both flew up to the ledge where the group of fighters that they all knew (but they didn't know them) watched the whole altercation.

"We're about to go to the place where Goku will be landing soon. Would you all like to go?" the woman said shaking. They looked at them like they had eight heads a piece. This is understandable, given the circumstances.

"Hold on a second!" Vegeta yelled, "Who in blazes do you think you are?!"

"You'll find out soon. All we ask is that you follow us for now and don't ask questions." The man retorted.

"How do we know that you won't try to take us out as soon as we get to where you're going to take us?" Tien asked skeptically.

"So what? We can avoid witnesses seeing us kill you all?" the woman said, "Look around. If we wanted to kill you we would've done it along with Friza and King Cold. We aren't going to hurt you. We just need you to follow us to meet Goku." She curtly stated.

"You know where my Dad is? He's alive!?" Gohan shouted.

"Focus and you'll feel his energy coming quickly." The man said.

They all followed his instructions and concentrated. Gohan was the first to feel a tiny hint of his Dad's energy. Something he hadn't felt for a year and a half. "They're telling the truth. Come on we need to go."

As they all took off behind the two, Vegeta stood behind in a silent jealous rage. _How could two teenagers have thrice the power I have?! How could they have Saiyan blood!? I will figure this out if it's the last thing I do… _he screamed in his mind. He flew off behind everyone and stayed a far distance.

When they landed, the man looked at his watch and said, "It'll be another 3 hours until he get here."

"How do you know that?" Krillin asked.

"Uhh… I can't really explain it. But you'll know soon trust me." He replied.

As Krillin and the anonymous man spoke the woman took a capsule out and out popped a mini-fridge. "Help yourself everyone. There's plenty."

Gohan, feeling rather parched, walked over and took a bottle of water from the fridge. "Ma'am?" he asked.

The woman looked so familiar to him. She reminded him of his mother. "Hmm?"

"How do you know that my Dad will land here?"

"Look," she sighed, "I can't tell you yet. Please trust me. You'll find out." She went to go sit on a faraway rock. The man she showed up with followed her.

"It's hard for me too." He whispered. "Seeing Gohan again and my father for the first time… it's not what I expected it would be. I just want to tell him who I am. Even though he probably won't care."

"I'm sure he would." Their eyes met. "Maybe you should talk to Goku. I know we said that I would, but I'd screw it up. I don't think I can face him."

"Of course I will. You don't have to worry."

Her eyes lit up and she grabbed his hand, "Thank you so much."

For the next three hours they sat together on a boulder just talking quietly across from the group.

"I don't like this." Yamcha said to no one in particular.

"Too bad. We're here and we're waiting for Goku to get here so we can find out what the heck is going on. If you want to bow out now, though, that's up to you." Piccolo said.

"None of you think this is a bad idea trusting these complete strangers?" Yamcha pushed.

"Yamcha, calm down. We'd already be dead if they'd wanted us dead." Bulma reasoned.

"Yeah, but-," Yamcha started.

"Everyone look!" Gohan pointed up to the sky where a bright light sped towards the Earth.

"That's him." The woman almost started crying.


	3. Homecomeing

_AN: Okay, so Goku is finally here. Also, I had an idea that maybe someone would want to do an art fill of Isami so I can use it as a cover! Remember she has curly (preferably similar to barrel curls) black hair, extremely dark eyes, and pale skin. Normally, I wouldn't set a standard on what a piece of art should look like but, I really want her to stay true to the vision I had in my head. She can also be Super Saiyan in it too. But I'll leave that to the artist's discretion. I'd do it myself but… I can't even draw a stick figure correctly! Ha! Just leave a review letting me know if you're interested and I'll PM you directly! Thanks so much! Now I present to you chapter three of "Daughter of Goku"!_

The ship landed with a great explosion that shook the Earth beneath everyone. Rubble flew in several different directions, but no one seemed to notice. They all stood with baited breath as the Ginyu ship's door hissed open.

Everyone flew over to meet Goku at his ship.

"Hey wait!" Bulma shrieked as everyone her behind.

"Oh! Sorry Bulma…" Krillin said flying back to pick her up bridal style.

"You'd better be." She retorted bitterly.

Goku left the crater his barrowed ship was in and hovered over- to his surprise- his closest friends and his son.

"Goku! You're alive!"

"We're so glad you're home!"

"You missed so much!"

Were phrases that were all said at once and slurred together. Goku looked as puzzled and surprised as ever to see his friends greet him so warmly.

"Wow! How did you all know that I'd be here?" Goku asked as Gohan lowered back down to the ground.

"Those two over there told us you would be." Krillin pointed to the still anonymous man and woman.

"What? But how?" Goku asked.

"They must've been tracking your ship in outer space." Bulma added.

"Really? I know that Friza was trying to. Boy, was he putting up a fight to beat me home. But that's the funny part! At first, I sensed two enormous power levels. One was definatly Friza's and the other's was like Friza, only bigger. Then I felt two added to that!"

As Goku recollected these events, Vegeta murmured, "Oh good, Kakarot can count to four. What an accomplishment this must be for him." This received a strong glare from Bulma.

Goku didn't seem to hear or he didn't seem to mind and went on with his calling to mind. "Then I only felt the two that came last. What happened?"

"These two killed both Friza and King Cold with ease. They transformed into Super Saiyans and tore them apart like wet tissue paper." Piccolo stated gruffly, nodding to the duo.

Goku eyed the two with wonder. "Super Saiyan? How on Earth can they become a Super Saiyan at that age!? That's incredible!"

"Kakarot! Don't you remember that you, your son, and I are the only Saiyans still alive? Or has all of the time in space addled your brain even further?" Vegeta shouted.

"Well, if they say that they're Super Saiyans, then that's good enough for me!" Goku said.

"Come on, Goku! You take things way too lightly sometimes!" Bulma scolded.

"Nu-uh." He said.

The woman seemed to ease a bit at Goku's humor. Only it wasn't humor, it was just the way Goku was. She had always heard stories but, never had she experienced it. It gave her hope.

Her partner decided that now was the time to speak with the Saiyan and asked respectfully, "Goku, may I please speak to you in private?"

"Hey!" Yamcha protested, "Anything you say to Goku can be said in front of us!" Everyone else said something similar.

"It's alright, you guys. I'll be back in a couple minutes." He said to calm his friends down.

"Thanks." The man said.

"No problem." Goku replied, but before he flew off he noticed the strange woman that stayed behind. She hadn't said anything since he'd arrived. She seemed… so familiar. Like he'd know her for years. But that would be impossible. He would ask the man about her.

So they both flew about 50 feet away from the crater.

"Alright, girl!" Vegeta yelled at the stranger before them, "I've had enough of this act of yours! You are going to tell me who you and your friend are or you will face the wrath of the Prince of all Saiyans!"

She jumped and spun to face him. She was a few inches taller than him so she had to look down on him to see eye to eye.

She glared at him and gave him the same answer she'd been giving all of them in a cool, smooth voice, "You will find out soon enough."

"Don't feed me that garbage! I have been patient with both of you runts now it's time to fess up!" he shouted louder.

She turned her back on him and Vegeta lost it. With a furious growl, he raised his left hand and was about to bring it swiftly across the back of her head like a mother scolding a child who had just said a curse word. But the second before it connected, the woman blurred and was approximately one foot in front of where she was standing before.

Vegeta was planted, his face full of rage. She said in the same calm voice, "You will receive no answers from me. Goku, however, will be happy to fill you in. Do not test me, Vegeta. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Vegeta yielded, for the moment. Everyone stood aghast at what just happened. Her speed was nothing short of miraculous. No one, not even Piccolo, could focus of her, even though she had only moved a few inches. Piccolo, however, wasn't only focusing on the altercation in front of him. He could still hear the mystery man and Goku talking and he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I appreciate this, Goku. Really I do."

"I should be the one thanking you. Man, you and your friend both killed Friza and his dad; I thought I was going to come back and find Earth it already in ruins."

"You would've, had my friend and I not stepped in." The man smirked confidently.

"Yeah… About your friend… who is she? I think I've seen her from somewhere but, I can't quite put my finger on it." Goku's brow furrowed.

"Her name is Isami. You'll get to know her well later."

"Hmm… I don't think I've ever hear that name before."

"You will."

"Riiiight." He said clearly not believing him. "I was just about to make my move before you two jumped in.

"Really? From my math, it seemed that Friza had at least two hours on you."

"Yeah, he did!"

"Then… how were you going to 'make your move'?" he asked.

"Instant Transmission! The people on planet Yardrat taught it to me! They were all really friendly! They fixed my ship and even gave me these new clothes!" he said addressing his new outfit. "Plus, I think they liked me because I could eat as much as they could!"

"Ugh… That stinks…" his eyes met the ground.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Goku questioned.

"Had Isami and I known that you wouldn't have needed help with Friza we would've met you somewhere where we didn't risk meeting all the others."

"Risk? What risk?"

"I'll answer that question, but first I want you to answer one."

"Shoot."

"Can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?"

"At first, no. It was like a volcano exploding. But now it's much easier to control."

"Alright then, can you show me right now?" the man asked.

Goku shrugged. "Okay. Have it your way."

Very slowly a golden aura engulfed Goku, his hair flashed from black to gold several times before he was at full power.

"Incredible!" the man smiled.

From afar, the rag-tag band stood in awe at this sudden transformation. "What's going on over there!?" Bulma gasped. "Goku has blonde hair!"

"He just transformed into a Super Saiyan!" Gohan informed her even though he was as shocked as she.

Isami gazed in awe at her father's transformation. It was so much like her big brother's. A tear slipped out without her even noticing it. She wiped it quickly but not before Gohan noticed.

"Ma'am? Are… are you okay?" he inched slowly towards her.

"I… yes. Yes I'm fine, thank you." she replied. She whispered under her breath, "I'm just fine."

"Are you satisfied?" Goku sounding angry, but he didn't look it. Anger was the fuel for becoming a Super Saiyan.

"Yes, actually. Wow… it's so much like his." He said astounded.

"Like whose?" Goku asked.

"Gohan's."

This really muddled Goku. "My son isn't a Super Saiyan. At least not yet. What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain in a minute. But for now we'll both be Super Saiyan." And he transformed as if he had done it a million times before. "Isami can turn into one as well. We transformed at the same time, in fact."

"Really…" Goku was shocked at the power he was feeling and seeing. "We're exactly the same."

"Let's find out." The man said. The next moment he drew his sword and swung it at the Saiyan in front of him. But he stopped two inches from his face. Isami's fists clenched at the scene. She didn't want either of them hurt. She knew that they wouldn't do any real damage but that didn't do anything to set her mind at ease.

"Why didn't you dodge that?" the man asked.

"I searched your emotions and knew you would stop." Goku said matter-of-factly.

"Yes I see. Well this time I'm not going to stop." And he continued with a barrage of slashes with the blade. Each of them was blocked by Goku's index finger.

The man stopped and powered down. "Cool. Everything I've heard about you is true. Those same moves turned Friza into cold cuts!"

"I guess your heart wasn't in it this time." Goku joked.

"Look, I'm sorry about all of the secrecy, but you have to believe me when I say that it was all necessary. I also need to know that I can trust you to keep everything I tell you to yourself." The man pleaded.

"I've never had a problem keeping secrets. But, sure you have my word." Goku pledged.

"Thank you. First off, my name is Trunks. This is going to sound extremely bizarre, but I'm not from this time. I came here in a time machine twenty years into the future."

"Really!? A time machine?! That's incredible!"

"Yes, but there's more. Vegeta was right, you, your son, and him are the only ones left with Saiyan blood. And I got mine from him. I'm his son."

"What?! Vegeta's your father!? You're absolutely sure!?" Goku yelled.

"Yes."

"Well I'll be! I never pictured Vegeta as the fatherly type." He looked at Trunks then to Vegeta and then back to Trunks again. "Yeah! Yeah, I see it!" as Goku prattled on about this new discovery something donned on him, "But wait… If you got yours from Vegeta, then who did Isami get hers from?"

"You, Goku."

Goku's eyes turned to saucers. "Wh-what?"

"Isami is your daughter. She's at your home now. She's one."

Goku looked back at his daughter sitting on a rock Indian-style, her delicate hands folded beneath her chin and her elegant brows furrowed. She looked just like Chi-Chi, only Isami was at least a foot taller than her mother. She was beautiful and she was his daughter. He slowly smiled at her and then back to Trunks. "She's… she's my daughter?" he whispered.

"Yes." Trunks nodded. But his eyes weren't on Goku. They were on her. If he thought of her, it took an explosion to get his mind off. Goku's papa-bear instincts kicked in already and his firm hand landed on the young Saiyan's arm and he gave him a firm look. That look that says, 'You mess with my cub and I mess up your face' look. Trunks immediately understood and backed down. For now.

"Alright, but I still haven't told you about why we've come." Trunks said with tried patience.

Goku nodded seriously for Trunks to continue.

"Three years from now, beings one-thousand times more powerful than Friza will arrive. These beings are called Androids and they will arrive in the capital of Amenbo Island, Sasebo at 10:00. They're weapons of mass-destruction created by Dr. Gero."

"Where have I heard that name before…?" Goku pondered.

"You remember when you fought the Red Ribbon army as a child, right?" Trunks asked.

It finally dawned on Goku. "He was the head scientist!"

"Yes. And letting him escape will be one of the biggest mistakes of your life. I know meant well at the time, and I'm sorry that your decision will come back to haunt you and your family, but that doesn't mean that you can't do something about it now." Trunks said. He didn't enjoy saying this to Goku at all. He always tried to give everyone a second chance to do something better, and it made him angry that people would waste it.

Goku's brows furrowed with regret. "Alright, let them come. We'll be ready."

"There's one more thing, Goku."

"What is it?"

"Two years from now, you'll be diagnosed with a rare heart disease. It'll eventually kill you. We came here to make sure that doesn't happen."

"You mean I'm gonna die because of a lousy virus? I won't even get a shot at the Androids?!" Goku said in disbelief.

"If Isami and I hadn't intervened that's what would've happened. There is no cure for that virus now, but in my time there is. Here." Trunks tossed a small bottle over to Goku.

"Oh boy, purple! I bet its grape flavored!" Goku smiled.

"I hope it helps. I don't want to think about what might happen if it doesn't work." Trunks said.

"I can't thank you enough for this." Goku said with gratitude.

"I'm glad we could help." Trunks smiled.

"Can… can I talk to her?" Goku gestured towards Isami.

Trunks' brows furrowed, "I wouldn't if I were you. We've already changed history, hopefully for the better. I don't think we need to push it." His face brightened, "Besides she's home right now with her mother waiting for you."

Goku looked at Isami and smiled. "I guess you're right. I better go tell the others the important bits of what you told me."

They both flew back over and as soon as they touched down Trunks gestured for Isami that it was time to go. "Goodbye everyone. It was nice to meet all of you." Isami said half-smiling. Her eyes fell upon your father and brother and she nodded. Goku had a knowing smirk on his face. _I can't wait until I get home._ He thought.

Goku regaled the group on what he and Trunks discussed conveniently leaving out the duo's identity.

"How do we know those brats weren't lying!?" Vegeta barked.

"What could they possibly have to gain by lying? They told us to train as hard as we can for three whole years. I don't see how that doesn't benefit us even if this Android thing is some kind of fluke." Krillin said.

"Gohan and I are going to start as soon as possible. But first we need to go home. I wonder what Chi-Chi is making for dinner…" Goku pondered aloud. "Bye guys! I'll see you soon! C'mon Gohan let's go home." Goku said abruptly.

Everyone shouted their salutations as father and son flew south towards home.

"Hey, Dad!" Gohan said, "Mom and I have a big surprise for you when we get home!"

"Really? What?" At first Goku wondered what the surprise was then it donned on him. _I can't wait till I get home_. He repeated in his head.

_A/N: Oh… My… Goodness. I am an idiot. Okay, so the reason why this chapter took so long was because I had finished it last week but I forgot to upload it. I was kinda freaking out because the last two had gotten pretty good reviews, but this one hadn't. So I checked and found out that the story still had only two chapters. *EPIC FACEPALM* I'm very sorry about the wait. I feel very silly right now. Next chapter will hopefully be done sooner than this one, but I like to wait and see what kind of feedback I get from a previous chapter before I start a new one. Thanks for reading! I'm glad someone out there enjoys this! _


	4. Meeting New People

Goku and Gohan finally touched down right outside their home. Goku had to keep himself from breaking down the door to reach his wife and baby girl.

"Alright Gohan, you can either go and train in the woods or you can help me surprise your mother. It's up to you." Goku crouched down and whispered.

Gohan whispered back, "I wanna see you get your surprise!"

Goku smiled at his little boy, "Alright, go on in and give me an entrance."

Gohan walked as calmly as he could through his front door and called, "Hey Mom! You remember when I surprised you at my piano recital with that song that was too hard for me but I played it anyway? Well, I've got something you're gonna love ten times more than that!"

"Oh, Gohan" Chi-Chi almost scolded as she was coming down stairs, "if this is another Icarus I am going to be so furi-" She stopped halfway down the stairs and her heart dropped into her stomach at the sight in the front door.

"Goku?" she whimpered.

"Hey Chi-Chi. Sorry I'm late." He said softly. Gohan ran upstairs past his mother to find his father's surprise.

"What? How are you here?" she breathed in disbelief.

"A space ship." He stated light-heartedly.

"Oh Goku!" Chi-Chi ran to her husband and crashed into him with tears in her eyes.

"You were gone for so long. A year and a half. A YEAR AND A HALF." She shouted. Chi-Chi was ecstatic that her husband was home, but that didn't mean she wasn't prepared to give him a piece of her mind.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi! It's not like I wanted to be gone that long! Had I been able I would've been back here a year ago." Goku said truthfully.

"I know. I know." Chi-Chi eased off a bit. "It's just I've missed you so much. Gohan missed you. And you've missed a lot too. At least now things can get back to normal."

"Well…" Goku reluctantly said "You see, three years from now these two all-powerful Androids will show up and try to control all life as we know it. So Gohan and I have three years to train for this and be prepared."

"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi shouted. "It's one thing when you want to go off and train for three years, but when you bring our son into this then that is a totally different story! Gohan is NOT going to fight every day of his life like his father. He is going to stay in his room and study for a future that he deserves!" she ranted

"Chi-Chi, are you saying that Gohan's studies are more important than saving the Earth?" Goku asked reasonably. Then he looked at her with those eyes that she just could refuse and she broke.

"Oh, fine! But this is the last time you hear me?!"

Just his parents finished their 'Welcome home! I missed you so much!' argument, Gohan walked cautiously down the stairs with a pink blanket bundle squirming in his arms.

Goku froze. "Surprise Dad." Gohan said quietly trying not to disturb Isami.

Gohan handed over his sister to his mother who then proceeded to hand her over to Goku.

The bundle stopped squirming and looked up at her father. Her dark, brown, inquisitive eyes bore into him and just like that he was wrapped around her little finger. Goku walked over to a chair and sat not breaking eye contact.

"Her name is Isami." Chi-Chi said softly.

"Perfect." Goku mumbled.

One of Isami's arms poked out of the plushy, embroidered blanket and she jerked her hand up and down while giggling. Goku had the biggest grin on his face as she latched onto his enormous index finger. "She's got a grip." He said gently.

"She's your daughter." Chi-Chi said and chuckled. "I'll go get dinner started. Ham or turkey tonight."

"Both." Goku smiled at Chi-Chi who rolled her eyes and smirked _I'm so glad he's home. _She went to the kitchen to begin cooking the feast and Gohan followed leaving Goku and Isami a chance to catch up.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to meet you sooner. I guess we have a lot to learn about each other. Don't worry, I think we'll get along just fine." Goku said. Isami smiled and giggled. _I'm so glad I'm home_.

_A/N: I know this chapter was a bit on the short side but, I wanted it to be as gooey and sugary as possible! Did I succeed? Thanks for reading! _


	5. Home Sweet Home

A/N: I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. It's been an extremely difficult couple of months for me with school, sickness, and family deaths and writing has taken a backseat. Hopefully, I can get back on a semi-regular schedule soon and be able to write a little more but, that may be a while. This isn't a very long chapter but it stops to where the next chapter will lead into something better. Anyway, I hope that you all have a wonderful holiday season and enjoy yourself. Happy Holidays!

-Andrea

"Trunks, Isami! You're back!" a slightly withered Bulma ran and hugged her son and Isami (who was as close to a daughter as she's ever had), "How did it work out?" she asked eagerly.

"It was strange." Isami answered, "Yet amazing." She smiled. "Goku… Dad," she corrected, "Lives up to his reputation. Trunks can tell you that from experience." she said elbowing him in the ribs. "I could kick you for doing something that reckless!"

Trunks rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "What's the big deal? I had to make sure it was him! Friza could've sent a decoy Goku!"

"Uh-huh sure…" Isami rolled her eyes.

Bulma's eyes narrowed at her son and dangerously hissed, "Trunks… What's she talking about?"

"I-umm-Well you see…" Trunks stammered. Isami loved watching him squirm. It was adorable. Since Trunks wasn't going to finish any of those statements anytime soon, Isami took the liberty of saying as nonchalantly as possible:

"Trunks pulled his sword on my dad and tried to fight him."

Trunks' jaw hit the floor and shouted, "Oh come on! That's not how it happened at all!"

And with that, Bulma plowed into her son with a quite the verbal lashing. This was Isami's cue to leave him to his fate.

Isami would occasionally get Trunks into trouble with his mother just for kicks. Then she'd go to the kitchen make him hot chocolate and everything would be back to normal. A fun little game they played.

As she was making Trunks his drink he sulked into the kitchen in the apartments of Capsule Corps and mumbled, "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" Isami coyly said as she spoon the sweet liquid into a mug.

Trunks just glared at her. She pushed the steaming mug over to him. "Drink." She said softly.

He maintained his icy glare and took small sips from the cup. She giggled at him.

"You know, I wanted to thank you again… for talking to dad. I don't think I could've handled that." Isami confessed.

Trunks' eyes softened. He could never hold a grudge against her even if he tried. "Hey, I should be thanking you. You stayed behind with my dad."

"Ha! Yeah we almost ended up in a pretty big scrape." She said recalling the events that took place earlier.

"Really? What happened?" Trunks perked up.

Isami took off her red jacket leaving her upper-body clad in a white long sleeve white shirt and leaned against the counter as she told Trunks what happened on her end of wasteland.

"Wow… he was really steamed then, huh?" he marveled at her tale.

"Yep. I could practically see the smoke coming from his ears!" They both laughed.

Isami spoke again, "You really do resemble him though. If you had black, spikey hair and brown eyes it would be a spot on match."

Trunks cocked a lavender brow, "That could be a good thing or a bad thing."

Isami would have said something with flirtatious inflections with it. She_** would **_have. However, before she could open her mouth the window in the kitchen where Isami and Trunks were sitting next to shattered into a million little pieces and a burst of light nearly blinded them both. When they both came to, they were disheveled on a ruined, cold, hard tile floor.

"You can't come home from a time jump and just sit down for two seconds, can you?" Trunks groaned as he picked himself off the floor.

"Apparently not." Isami replied rubbing her head. "We need to get everyone into the safe house. The androids are apparently looking for a fight today."

"And we'll give them one. Come on!"

As the ran down the stairs to get to the atrium Trunks ordered, "Isami go sound the alarm in the main control room. Get as many people as you can into the safe house before it's too late! I need to go find mom."

They stopped at the atrium entrance. "Right" Isami complied, "And Trunks… Please be careful."

He gave her a small side smirk, "That goes for you too."

She nodded and they both went their separate ways.


	6. Holding the Line

_Alright everyone! I'm back. I hope you all are safe and well. I hope to make my chapters more regular this summer but, my laptop is also used by my mother because she has a new second job she needs to hold down. Anyway, I'm going to stop before I start to ramble and get on with the story! It means a lot that you all take the time to read my work. Thank you so much. _

_-Andrea_

_P.s- My version of what is happening with the Androids is much more post-apocalyptic than in the show. I hope that's alright with everyone. I just think it adds more depth to the destruction that's been going on. Plus, there is a little bit of language in this chapter. Okay, Imma shut-up. _

Isami ran for what seemed like hours when she finally reached the main intercom.

"Attention! All residents of Capsule Corporation, you need make your way to the safe houses immediately! The Androids are attacking! This is not a drill! I repeat; this is not a drill!" she yelled into the microphone. She hit a button that sounded sirens telling people to get to their bunkers.

When the Androids first attacked over half of West City was decimated. Death counts were in the thousands and with each city attacked the casualties sky-rocketed. Destroying them by conventional means proved useless and the only ones who could really touch them were Trunks and Isami. And that wasn't saying much.

Following the first attack, Capsule Corps took hundreds of refugees in and developed sturdy underground bunkers. Most people went ahead and moved what little they had left to Capsule Corps or nearby because it was the largest place with an intact water supply and its own generator. It was an oasis in a desolate wasteland. Trunks and Isami sometimes made salvage trips throughout the remains of the city to bring back anything valuable for the scientists to repurpose. They don't find much anymore. But their main mission was simple; protect and defend what little there's left to take.

The explosions crept closer to Capsule Corps and Isami started running to find Trunks.

She navigated the long corridors from muscle memory. She only ever left this place when they went on salvage trips or when she went home once a month to stay with her mother and grandfather for a few days. She hated being away from her mother so much but she had to protect the small population here. Her mother insisted that they move to West City with her but Isami flat out refused (much to her mother's evident dismay). The Androids targeted dense populaces, not rural wooded areas. East District 439 was the best place for her and that was the way it was going to stay.

The corridor she was in now was surrounded by windows. In a short distance from where she stood a skyscraper was crumbling into dust. She stopped dead. She squinted and caught sight of two forms in the air and could feel their smug little grins.

Isami didn't know what she was going to do. She just knew she was going to do something. In a flash, the woman turned into a Super Saiyan and smashed through the already cracked glass. She flew straight for the Androids, trying to hold them off.

"Trunks, where are you?" she mumbled.

Isami stopped abruptly about twenty feet from her worst enemies.

"Isami! It's so nice to see you again." Android 17 said. "But you've come alone. Tell me, have you decided to take me up on my offer?"

The livid Saiyan's eyes narrowed. "Shove it, 17. No, Trunks isn't here. But I am. And I'm here to make sure that you go straight to hell where you belong."

"Oh we're so scared." Android 18 piped up. "Honestly, you and Trunks have tried and tried to take us and you always end up running back home with your tail between your legs. What makes you think you can take us on alone?"

Isami didn't have an answer for that. What she's doing is very foolish. But the Androids came a little too close to Capsule. Isami would sooner join them than let them touch that building.

_Trunks… Please hurry…_

~o0o~

"Mom! Thank goodness you're okay!" Trunks exclaimed as he ran into the Capsule labs.

"Trunks! What are you doing here?" Bulma yelled. She was gathering up a ton of capsules into a brief case.

"I was looking for you… What are you doing?" he asked. The floors rumbled beneath them.

"I'm preparing a few things." She said as she collected some more capsules.

"Preparing for what?" he approached her.

"I think I know a way to destroy them." She almost whispered.

"W-What?" Trunks said.

"I know how to destroy them." She said more harshly than she meant to.

"What are you talking about Mom? Destroy the Androids?"

"Yes! But it'll take a long time. I'm gathering all of the vital equipment I need for this endeavor."

Trunks was taken aback by all of this… She'd found a way to destroy them. His genius of a mom actually found a way to wipe those monsters off the face of the planet.

"It's going to take a long time though. Months." She said sullenly.

"It's more than we had a minute ago. Isami and I will help as soon as we get them away from here. But for now we need to get you to a bunker."

"Alright. I'm ready." Bulma seemed to be a little tearful. _Probably from all of the stress_… Trunks thought. He took the briefcase from his mom and ran for it.

They ran through to the Atrium and there was a hidden hatch for a bunker. Trunks pulled up the hatch and helped his mother inside. "Be careful, son. I love you." Bulma whimpered knowing full well he might not make it.

"I'm coming back, Mom. I'll be alright. I love you too." His stomach lurched as he closed the hatch. He _hated _closing that door and shutting those people in, including his mother. But by whatever deity was watching, he swore to get them out again.

He felt the ground rumble again and made a B-line for the entrance to Capsule Corps.

When he made it outside, he looked up to see how close the Androids were to his location. It didn't take long for him to spot them… but something wasn't right. There were _three?!_

"Oh no…" he mumbled. "Isami…"

Anger rose in his stomach and his hair turned gold. He flew up to meet them and get this over with.

"Sorry I'm late." He said confidently.

Isami could finally breathe easier knowing Trunks was there to back her up.

"Ah. It's always nice to see you both." 17 said interestedly, "But we really must be getting on with destroying this little blemish on the map."

"We can't let that happen." Trunks said.

"I don't think you'll be able to stop us, sweet thing." 18 smirked dangerously.

"Hold on!" Isami shouted before the Androids could start an attack. "Let's move this elsewhere. Please."

After a few moments of consideration between the artificial humans, they nodded. "Alright, Isami… we'll do this your way. Using your father's old tactics won't help you, though. Just so you know." 18 said.

As they flew away Isami whispers in Trunks' ear, "Did you find Bulma, alright?"

"Yeah… Yeah she's in a bunker. She has some news but I'll tell you when we're rid of them." He told her.

"That's good to hear. Listen, I have a plan. It's a long shot, but I think it'll work."

"This day just gets better and better. Lay it on me."

Isami flew closer to Trunks and whispered in his ear making his heart skip. When she finished she said, "There's just one thing, you have to seal off half of your energy for it to work."

Trunks' brow arched, "Are you nuts? I mean it's a good plan, but it could get us killed." he hissed.

"Trunks, please trust me. It'll work I promise. I designed this so it'd be a short fight."

Trunks sighed, "I do trust you. Alright, I'll do it."

They flew for about twenty more miles until the Androids abruptly stopped over an arid, mountainous region that suddenly dropped off into an ocean. "We're bored of flying." 18 said bluntly.

Trunks stopped but Isami kept moving. She went full throttle and head-butted 17's infuriating face. Trunks was shocked. Isami was never one for, literally, head-on approaches. It seems that this time, however, Isami was out for blood. As Isami and 17 locked into combat, 18 lunged at Trunks.

The Saiyan Duo was taking a beating. Running at half power was taking its toll and they could barely keep up. "Isami! Hurry!" Trunks groaned.

_Just a little longer… _"Trunks follow my lead!" Isami yelled. Isami started to push 17 towards the ocean.

"What are we going to have a beach party? I didn't bring my towel!" 17 said sarcastically.

_Reeeally getting tired of your shit, 17… _Trunks thought.

The four were suspended in mid-air over the sea. "Trunks! Get ready!"

Trunks slowly made a push to fight abreast to Isami. Fists flew for one more minute before Isami yelled. "NOW!"

The Saiyans' hands poised by their closed eyes and in unison shouted, "SOLAR FLARE!"

They poured their entire stored energy reserve into this one move. If either of them opened their eyes now they'd surely go blind. They heard the twin screams of the Androids and it was the sweetest music either of them had ever heard.

Isami and Trunks finally felt the light fade. They eagerly opened their eyes and… their hearts sank.

The Androids seemed completely unaffected by the whole damn attack.

17 started to chuckle. "You think you both are so smart. You think you are actually strong enough to defeat us!" he laughed more, "You diluted idiots." He disappeared and reappeared next to Isami connecting a punch to her face. She started to plummet towards the water. "You're nothing!" he hissed. Isami could barely hear it though. Her vision started to fade and the last thing she felt was a thousand needles stabbing her all at once as she hit the cold unforgiving water.

Isami opened her eyes groggily. Everything was blurry and undefined. She blinked and sat up on a sandy beach. It was nighttime. Images of her previous battle flooded her mind and her frantically called out from a dry throat, "Trunks! Trunks where are you!?" She heard no answer. Her heart sped up quickly and fear gripped her whole body. She wouldn't be able to defeat those things without him. She ran along the beach wondering if she was going the wrong way. She tried to pick up on his energy but she couldn't find it. Isami fell to her knees. Tears fell from her eyes as she took in a huge gulp of air at screamed at the top of her lungs. "TRUUUUUUUUNKS!" She froze once more as she heard footsteps. She didn't dare look up for fear of disappointment. They stopped right in front of her and a hand reached out to grab her chin. She felt herself smile into the cool hand. Her eyes finally met the ones she'd hope to see. But she didn't. Instead of clear, blue eyes she'd become so accustomed to seeing every day, she met cold, metallic, silvery eyes.

"No…" she murmured as her heart sank, "No not you!" she shuffled back.

"Aww, Isami you wound me." Android 17 said.

"Where is Trunks?!" She screamed at him, clumsily trying to get to her feet.

"Why is it always, 'Trunks this!' 'Trunks that!'? Why can't you be happy to see me for once, Isami?"

"Screw you, you son of a bitch!" Isami spat. "Where is he?!"

"With an attitude like that I'll never tell you where his body is." 17 feigned shock. "Oh no! I spoiled your little surprise!"

Isami's heart fell. "He's NOT dead! Tell me where he is, you sadistic basterd!"

"Before I tell you, let me ask you one thing: Can you sense his energy?"

Isami jumped. She was greeted by sunset and wind that chilled her bones. "Oh thank goodness… It was only a dream." She fell back and looked at the sky trying to collect herself. She calmed and focused attempting to sense Trunks anywhere. She picked up something but it was weak. She stumbled to her feet and started to sprint across the shoreline. "Trunks!" she called out.

The energy that was no doubt his was gathering strength as she ran towards it. She thought she saw a speck of something in the distance. Something with… purple hair. She was so relieved that she took flight. Tears were flying back behind her. She finally reached her partner in crime, cold and unconscious.

She got to her knees and cradled his head. She summoned a small ball of her energy and pressed it against his temple. Gohan showed them this little healing trick about two months before he was killed. It was similar to using smelling salts only more potent.

After about a minute of holding it to his head his eyes shot open and his lungs filled with air.

"Trunks! You're okay!" Isami leaned down and hugged his neck. The position they were in made them both blush a little. But they both held on to each other for dear life. Isami was the first to break the hug and sit up.

"Trunks… I… I'm so sorry. I'd looked at some of your mom's research on the Androids and it said that vast amounts of hyper-light would fry their ocular sensors and do some damage… I thought that if we did one giant solar flare that it would blind them for good."

Trunks grabbed her small, ivory hand. "It's not your fault Isami. I thought it would work too. And apparently so did my mom. She took that research down into the bunker with her."

A wave of realization hit Trunks with the fact that they were sitting on a beach while the Androids are laying waste to Capsule Corps, "Oh shit! Isami we have to go the Androids are probably already hitting Capsule with everything they have! Come on!" They both hopped up and flew as fast as they could back home.

~o0o~

Trunks and Isami finally touched down at Capsule. And what they saw… it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. The building had taken some damage, definitely proof that the Androids were here, but it wasn't completely leveled.

"This doesn't make any sense." Trunks said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Not that I'm complaining, but this place should be a pile of rubble." Isami replied.

"Let's go see if everyone is okay."

They ran into the facility and found the secret hatch into one of the bunkers easily.

"This is the one mom is in." Trunks said as he quickly opened the door.

"Hello? Why are all the lights off?" he called down the dark hole.

They heard several people sigh in relief.

"Trunks! Isami! You're alright!" Bulma called as she ran for the ladder. The sprightly, middle aged woman climbed up with ease and greeted her son and (almost) daughter with a hug.

"Mom? Why are you shaking?" Trunks asked as they pulled away from each other.

Bulma's eyes watered and her chin trembled. "When the Androids came, I thought…"

She didn't finish. The worried mother hung her head and cried. Normally, Bulma would've replied in her usual haughty remarks. But she must've been genuinely scared for them.

"Bulma. I'm sorry we scared you. But we're here now and that's how it's going to stay."

"I'm glad. You must've put up some fight against them though."

"What?" Trunks asked.

"Before we turned off the bunker's power, I kept a close eye on the external cameras. At first when the Androids came I thought the cameras were glitching. But really it was the Androids. It was wild! It was like they had no idea what they were doing! They were falling out of the air, running into walls, they couldn't even control an energy attack! In the end, they gave up and _walked_ out. When we heard the bunker opening we turned the power off thinking it was the Androids coming back, but it was really you two. What did you do to make them so disoriented?"

A huge smirk broke onto Isami face. "It worked! It actually worked! Bulma you're a genius!"

Bulma raised her eyebrow and asked Trunks, "How hard did they hit her?"

"Pretty hard… but that's not it. Listen to her."

"Bulma, I read your notes on the Androids. Oh don't look at me like that. You left them out on the counter for the whole world to see. Anyway, you were right about too much light frying their eyes. Trunks and I did the biggest Solar Flare we've ever done and it worked! It just took a while for them to react to it!"

"This is amazing! We've finally found their weakness!" Bulma went back to the entrance to the bunker. "Good news everyone! We've finally found out a way to get rid of our little pest problem! Come on out!"

Finally, in over eight years, the survivors of West City were tossed an olive branch thanks to Isami and Trunks.


End file.
